Part of the Family Pt 1
by BlazeThunder
Summary: Kai spies on Mako and Bolin to see what the two brothers do when Mako says "you owe me" Rated M for mature audience and smut Don't read you don't like yaoi.


Part of the Family

Summary: Kai spies on Mako and Bolin to see what the two brothers do when Mako says you owe me

Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

Kai talks to Jenorra during the flight to Ba Sing Se about the revival of air benders, and how much good it feels that her family is not the only air nomads anymore. Kai sat there smiling at the girl enjoying her conversation while they practice their bending. Bolin walked in on them as they were bending throwing him nearly away from the zeppelin but was rescued by Mako. "You need to be careful Bolin otherwise you might have been a pancake on the ground" Mako said. "Heh I really owe ya one bro" Bolin said scratching his head. "You bet you owe me one Bolin, tonight when everyone is asleep meet me in my room" Mako whispered to Bolin's ear making the young earth bender blush as his brother left. Kai heard the conversation with his air bending curious about what is was about tonight.

Bolin walked to Kai to mess his hair up. "So what were you doing besides air bending all alone without Tenzin" Bolin said with a smug face. The two denied the entire idea completely, Bolin shrugged off the conversation. And took Kai from Jenorra and escorted him to the main room. There the two benders talked for hours until it was night. Bolin walked in the direction of his room as Kai did the same waiting for him to sneak to Mako's room. An hour passed until Bolin sneaked into Mako's room, Kai followed slowly without being detected he saw Bolin enter Mako's room.

Kai opened the door to see what they were doing in secret. "Were you followed Bolin?" Mako asked. "No now please give it to me Mako" Bolin begged. "You need to earn it like always" Mako said leaning in for a kiss. Bolin accepted the rough kiss from his brother. Their tongues dancing roughly as Mako shows his dominance to Bolin. The kiss lasted for minutes until the need of air. Mako sat down kicking his boots off with his socks spreading their musk going into Bolin's nose making the young earth bender quiver with lust in his mind. Bolin bend and began to take in more of his brother's scent. He felt his own cock grow harder as he took a inhale of the socks. Mako groaned as he felt his brothers nose on his socks. Bolin removed the socks and began to lick on the sole of the left foot as he undid his pants revealing his 8.5 inch thick cock leaking its precum. Mako removed his shirt to show off his lean muscular body to his brother.

Kai saw this and he couldn't believe his own eyes that Bolin and Mako had this type of brotherly love. Kai felt a lump in his throat as he continue to see what was going on feeling his breathing getting heavier. Bolin rose to remove his shirt showing his sweaty buff body and removed his pants as well as Mako did showing the thing Bolin wanted a hard 10 inch thick cock that wasn't as thick as Bolin but it was huge in Bolin's eyes. Mako sat back down so Bolin could finish what he started. Bolin resume lick the toes on both feet earning many moans form Mako as he began to stroke his big cock as did Bolin.

Kai gulped down at the drool piled in his mouth as he marveled at the sweaty bodies of Mako and Bolin. He felt his own cock grow hard from the show, he began to remove his pants seeing his 6 inch cock leaking. He began to stroke it still enjoying the show. Mako lifted his sweaty pits to show Bolin where to go. Bolin began to take in the smell while his cock rubbed on the side of his brother he took in more of the smell feeling like he was ready to explode. Mako saw his brother's cute bubble but jiggling as his pits was being licked clean thinking of how he is going to plow it. Mako was not the only one that saw Bolin's cute bubble but Kai saw it wiggle around as he saw the man cleaning his pits.

Kai imagined himself in the action having a go at Bolin's sweet bubble butt with the young earth bender begging for joy. He continued to watch the action as he felt close to cum. Mako lowered Bolin to his bulging cock. Bolin began to lick on the shaft as he massaged his brother's nuts. Mako grunted at his brother's skills as he felt Bolin taking his entire cock inside his mouth. Bolin sucked the cock as if it was an ice pop. Bolin lowered to Mako's nuts sucking on the musky balls Mako couldn't take it anymore and shoved Bolin down to the bed. He turned him on his stomach showing off that cute bubble butt. Mako lubed his fingers inserting one finger in the young earth benders hole stretching him open. The second finger came in and sends shivers down Bolin's spine as he moaned for even more pleasure. Mako began to lube his cock with his saliva and spread Bolin's ass wide and plunged into his brother's ass. The heat intensified as Mako began to thrust slowly out of Bolin and back in. Bolin moaned as his hole was stretched by his brother's cock. Mako's movements sped up thrusting harder inside of Bolin. "Fuck…. Fuck you're so tight Bolin your ass is eating my cock right up" Mako grunted.

"It's not my fault that you're so big" Bolin moaned. Kai's underwear became more wet at he tried to keep any evidence of him being there. He keeps thinking of how good it might feel to brutally fuck Bolin's sweet ass. 'Man look at them go I wonder what Bolin would look like if fucked him in Mako's place' Kai thought as he got close to his climax. Mako turned Bolin around and lifted his legs thrusting into Bolin harder. Mako and Bolin began to kiss harder feeling the pleasure of one another. They reached their limits Mako pulled out of Bolin stroking his cock shooting his seeds all over his brother's chest. Bolin shoot his load on his all over his chest mixing in with his brothers. Mako laid on the other side of Bolin, Kai shot his load to in his underwear feeling relief. He quickly left all his evidence and entered his room dreaming of fucking Bolin's sweet ass. The next morning Kai walked out to see Mako and Bolin sitting on the lounge. Kai kept his cool not wanting his new found passion to be found out. They waited for Korra and the others to wake up. "Did you sleep well?" Bolin asked "Yeah I slept just fine" Kai said. Bolin left the room to use the restroom leaving Kai alone with Mako. The room was filled with silence. Mako said only one thing "Did you enjoy the show?" Mako asked.

TBC


End file.
